Hours Apart
by crimsonpuddle
Summary: Rose returns from Bad Wolf Bay, but she's no longer alone. Jackie's POV. Post-JE one-shot. Fluff shipping dupe!Doctor/Rose. BIG spoilers for series 4 finale. Seriously, it will ruin the show for you. Rated for "suggestive adult themes".


Disclaimer: I own zilch. Not the setting, not the characters, not the show, not even the plot idea.

Made via prompt from ... this place here: /s/3573288/309/WhatIf. It's chapter 309 (I know, whoa!) of the story 'What If...' by writer 'I've Lost My Profile Page' (which you should _so_ go and read, by the way). The prompt I used is number five - '**Mirror**', aka _'Do a story about the Doctor and his double'_ (uh, I wasn't really sure whether the real Doctor had to actually _be_ in it or not, so I just mentioned him a bunch of times. Hope that's okay!)  
Jackie's POV. Post S4, ergo Post JE, ergo **massive spoilers ahead**. You have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hours Apart**

_20 hours ago  
_I watch with confusion as my daughter and this blue-suited Doctor hold each other, kissing like love-struck teens. I haven't got the faintest idea what's going on, but by the look on the real Doctor's face, I'm guessing it's not good. Still, Rose seems to be enjoying it. I've got half a mind to pull 'em apart and give this new Doctor a good slap though.

_18 hours ago  
_I can't believe that bloody Doctor. Norway! He brought us to flippin' _Norway_, then left my darling Rose, all over again! Oh, he might've thought it was the right thing to do, but Rose hasn't smiled once for the entire journey home. I'm gonna kill him. If I ever see the real him again, that is.

_16 hours ago  
_They're up the stairs as soon as we get in through the door, Rose dragging him up to her room. I don't want to think about what they might be doing. Pete wasn't too annoyed about us making him come to Norway - more confused about who this Doctor-like guy was. Though I think Torchwood got a bit mad about us nicking the helicopter.

_14 hours ago  
_Rose and the new Doctor came downstairs a while ago, giggling like children, then ran outside without a word to me or Pete. She seems to like this new guy. That, or she's trying to take her mind off the old one.

_12 hours ago  
_It's raining, but Rose and the Doctor-copy are still outside. Don't know why I haven't told them to come in yet.

_10 hours ago  
_Well, I found both of them, outside in the rain, cuddled up on the patio sofa. I didn't have the heart to wake them up.

_8 hours ago  
_They came back in an hour ago, leaving muddy footprints all over my lovely new beige carpet. With that glare she threw me, I think Rose would've killed me if my hand had been any closer to this second Doctor's cheek. He's been entertaining Tony in the lounge for the last half an hour, with Rose hovering happily above them on the settee, laughing at the Doctor's vain attempts to teach Tony the Gallifreyan alphabet backwards.

_6 hours ago  
_I've got to say, Rose is happier now than she's ever been on this parallel Earth. Even though sometimes, if I catch her off-guard, I think I can see a touch of guilt in her eyes. Can't blame her. I can't bear to think about what the real Doctor's getting up to at the moment.

_4 hours ago  
_I feel terrible. The clone-Doctor's gone out to explore parallel-London, or get some air, or something. So me and Rose got to talking, and I said "You're so much happier now you've got this new Doctor." She went crazy. Started yelling about how he was the same as her Doctor. I think she knows he isn't; she just needed to believe he was for a little bit longer. She ran upstairs and slammed the door. She never slams doors.

_2 hours ago  
_The duplicate-Doctor came back just now, all cheery and excited. He'd brought about fifty bunch of bananas, the stupid ape. But he gave me this glare, like the old Doctor used to give me whenever I did something he thought was wrong. I told him what'd happened, leaving out the bit about it being my fault, obviously, and he dropped his bananas in an instant and rushed up the stairs without a word. Then I realised I was wrong. I'd been so busy calling him the new Doctor, or the clone-Doctor, or the Doctor-copy, or the blue-suited Doctor, that I never stopped to think - he's still _the_ Doctor. Maybe he isn't exactly like Rose's Doctor, but he's still the Doctor. And Rose loved the Doctor. Rose still loves the Doctor.

_0 hours ago  
_Rose has come downstairs again, and we've made up. I said sorry, and she said sorry, and even the new Doc - and even the Doctor said sorry. We all hugged, much to the Doctor's distaste, and now we're sharing stories about what's happened in the time Rose and the Doctor spent apart. Pete and Tony are here too. We're like one big happy family. I saw the Doctor grab Rose's hand before we sat down, and they haven't let go since. I wonder when they'll be getting married? I hope it's in winter. I've always wanted to go to a winter wedding.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review - if you do so, you may (or may not) get a free bunch of bananas. Isn't that incentive enough? P


End file.
